1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an aquarium, more particularly to a novel aquarium assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional aquarium assembly includes a fish tank which is made of glass or acrylic panels that are bonded together by means of a silicone sealant. It is also known in the related art that circulation, filtering and aeration of water in the fish tank are conducted separately.
Referring to FIG. 1, a pump (2) is mounted on a fish tank (1) of a conventional aquarium assembly and is responsible for water circulation in the latter. The pump (2) is connected to inlet and outlet pipes (3, 4). The inlet pipe (3) extends to the bottom of the fish tank (1) and serves as a passage for water drawn therefrom. The outlet pipe (4) serves as a passage for returning water to the fish tank (1). Water drawn by the pump (2) is usually filtered before being returned to the fish tank (1). In a conventional aquarium assembly, a frame (5) is mounted on top of the fish tank (1) and is provided with a filter unit (6), as shown in FIG. 2. Water drawn by the pump (2) passes through the frame (5) and the filter unit (6) before being returned to the fish tank (1). Referring to FIG. 3, the conventional aquarium assembly is further provided with an aeration unit (7). The aeration unit (7) has a tube (8) which extends into the fish tank (1).
The drawbacks of the conventional aquarium assembly are as follows:
1. The fish tank (1) is made of glass or acrylic panels which are bonded together by means of a sealant. The glass or acrylic panels are relatively heavy, making it inconvenient to carry or transport the fish tank (1). Moreover, the glass or acrylic panels break easily. Furthermore, water leakage can occur if the sealant was not applied properly.
2. A pump (2) and an aeration unit (7) are required to effect circulation and aeration of water in the fish tank (1). The pump (2) and the aeration unit (7) require separate motors, thereby increasing the costs incurred and the electrical consumption of the aquarium assembly. Furthermore, a frame (5) is required to mount the filter unit (6) on the fish tank (1).
3. The fish tank (1) confines only one receiving space. Large fish and freshly hatched fish are both provided in the receiving space, thereby permitting the large fish to eat up the freshly hatched fish.